Unexplainable Multiplied By Craziness Plus Robots Equals Life
by DixieChicrules123
Summary: "We're stuck with a stranger for a year while mom and dad are on the other side of the world! This is gonna suck." Oh how wrong Sam was. Sam and Magic are staying with their dad's old friend Denny, but he already has some guests from... out of town. "We do this together, or not at all." RiD 2015 Bumblebee/OC Sideswipe/OC... "Because it's gonna take all of us." FOLLOWS EACH EPISODE
1. Why Are We Staying With Him?

**As promised, here is the new Transformers: RObots in Dismguise story. I swear it will get better once it's actually up and running, but I really wanted to get this out to you today. So farewell to Amelia, Skylar, Cassidy, even Optimus Prime for the most part, and say hello to our two new characters: Sam and Magic Esquivel! Yes, Esquivel. You'll find out later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Robots in Disguise**

* * *

"Why the hell are they making us go stay with Uncle Denny!? I mean, we're perfectly capable of staying home on our own!" Samantha protested for the millionth time from the back of the cab that was currently taking her and her sister to the outskirts of Crown City and into downtown.

"Well, they are going to be gone for over a year. Would you honestly trust your children to be home on their own for so long?" Magellan tried to reason with her currently unstable sister. "I mean, we don't even have any money to pay for stuff like food or for the house itself." she continued to persuade the blonde.

"That doesn't mean we have to go and stay with his old college room-mate. Just because we used to visit him when we were little, _doesn't_ make us all the best of friends." she retorted. "It may have been a little better if we were in the city but no~ we're stuck in some provincial area where the only exciting thing happening is someone falling over in the mud." she grumbled as the cab went over one of the speed bumps in the road.

"You gotta admit that it was funny when you fell over last time we went to the park after it had been raining." Magellan tried to cheer her up.

"No, it wasn't Magic. I sprained my wrist falling. Nothing is funny about someone falling over. Especially in the mud." Sam replied. After a minute of silence, she started ranting about something else. "We don't even see mom and dad that often anymore! They're always off doing this and that for the government. Now they're off to who knows where-" she ranted.

"London." Magic interjected before being cut off again.

"-yeah whatever. And they decide to send us halfway across the country so we can stay with some strangers. They didn't even say goodbye. Just left a note when we woke up."

"If you had read the note then it would've explained that they were called earlier than expected and couldn't stay long enough to say goodbye!" Magic retorted, raising her voice.

"Whatever." Sam sighed. "I'm glad they're gone. But I'm telling you, nothing good is going to come from staying here."

"Oh buck up Sam. I heard that Russell is staying with us as well. He's like what, twelve? Thirteen now?" magic tried to keep positive.

"Oh great. Along with this year being a bore, it's going to be crowded." With that, both girls carried on arguing. Arguing being one ranting and the other trying to make her feel better about it. While all this went on, the cab driver pulled up his hood and turnedup the radio, trying to drown out the two girls in his backseat.

"You say what you want, I'm gonna phone Uncle Denny and make sure he knows we're getting close." Magic said, getting out her mobile phone.

* * *

In downtown Crown City, in a scrapyard, a rag tag group of humans and bots alike were setting up their new base. It was only a few days ago that Russell had been walking in the woods, looking for a supposed meteorite but instead came across Sideswipe and Underbite. This led to him and his dad meeting the rest of the team and now they were aiding them in their mission to re-capture all of the missing Decepticon criminals that had escaped from the crash-landed prison ship called the Alchemor. The team of Cybertronians were from the planet called Cybertron. The team consisted of the black and yellow armoured leader named Bumblebee, the second in command blue and white femmebot Strongarm, red-clad rookie Sideswipe, 'Con turned Bot 'on probation' green dinobot called Grimlock and orange prison ship caretaker Fixit. Along with them, there were the two humans Denny and Russell Clay. They practically gave them a place to hide out and helped them with their cover story on missions.

"Finally. I think all remainders of the Alchemor are here. How are the stasis pods coming on Fixit?" Bumblebee asked the minicon.

"Just wine, d-dine, FINE!" Fixit stammered, after hitting himself on the chestplate a few times to get the correct word out. Bee nodded.

"Good. Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, how's setting up the rest of the base coming along?" Bee asked them.

"It would be going better if SOMEBOT wasn't wasting time giving orders!" Sideswipe jabbed at Strongarm.

"Well we would already be done if Sideswipe would actually help!" Strongarm retorted.

"Both of you need to start working together if we're going to function as a team. If that proximity alarm was to go off now, we would not be able to handle the Decepticon because you two aren't able to work together." Bumblebee scolded them.

RIIIIIINNNNG!~ RIIIINGGGGG!~

This caused all of the bots to go stiff, thinking it was the proximity alarm. The only noise now was the ringing as none of the bots were sure what it was.

"That's not the proximity alarm going off. It doesn't make a ringing noise. It's more like a long droning sound repeating itself." Fixit mused.

"Oh, that's just the phone." Russell explainde to them, coming out of the diner as the ringing stopped, meaning Denny had answered the phone. "Someone was calling." he told them.

"What's a phone, sir?" Strongarm asked Bee.

"Uh… it's like a physical com link that humans have to hold instead of having in their helms in order to communicate with other human all over the world." Bee tried to explain.

"Oh." Sideswipe replied, having heard his definition.

"Uh oh," Denny said, coming out of the diner." This is bad, Very, very bad." he thought aloud as he walked over.

"What's wrong dad?" Russell asked him.

"Remember when you were really young and my old college room-mate R would come over with his daughters and you would play together?" Denny asked his son, the rest of the bots listening to them.

"No, but go on." Russell replied, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Well, a few days before you came, R called me and told me he was going away for a year and asked me if I would take his girls in until he and his wife came home. They're going to be here in about 15 minutes." Denny explained.

"Great. More humans to look out for. So much for no more humans getting involved." Bee stated with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. But I can't send them back with no one to care for them for an entire year. I promised their father I'd look after them and I don't intend to break that promise." Denny explained to him apologetically.

"It's alright Denny. Me and the others will stay out of site until you've been able to explain to the two other humans about us. Last thing we need is for them to panic and go telling people." Bee told him.

"With all due respect sir, is it truly best to let more civilians be put into harms way. They wouldn't stand a chance against the Decepticons." Strongarm protested.

"I can't make Denny go back on his word. He has his rights to do this. The least we can do is make it smooth over as much as we can." Bee told her. "Autobots, transform and fall back!" he announced, gaining him silence.

"If you keep on coming up with bad lines, I'm leaving the group." Sideswipe commented before transforming with everyone else and going to hide in the scrapyard. That left just Denny and Russell.

"So uh… we got people coming to stay? What are they like?" Russell asked his dad, trying to fill the silence.

"I'm not sure really. I heaven't seen them since they were eleven and you were six. I do know that they're seventeen and they're called Samantha and Magellan though. They were lovely when they were younger so they should be the same now right?" Denny asked rhetorically.

"...You know nothing about teenage girls do you?" Russell asked him.

"No clue."

* * *

15 minutes later

"Okay girlies, that's 50 bucks." the cab driver said as he got their stuff out of the trunk of the cab. As he did so, Denny and Russell came to the gate of the scrapyard to see them.

"Hey girls! Glad you came!" Denny exclaimed as the two girls got out of the cab.

"Yeah. A real pleasure." Sam replied, no emotion in her voice, slamming the door once she was out and headed towards the boot to grab what looked like a guitar case.

"Ignore Miss Sunshine here uncle Denny. We're both totally psyched to be here. And for an entire year as well." Magic told her 'uncle', shutting her own door after paying the driver

"Gee, thanks Magic." Sam drawled as she grabbed some other stuff from the trunk, tossing them to Magic, including a rectangular instrument case which was pretty large. It was like the TARDIS in there. So much stuff coming out where it should struggle to fit.

"Don't take it personally Uncle Denny, Sammy here's just a bit annoyed because of our parents having to leave so suddenly." Magic explained to him as the cab driver started getting back into the front seat, door shutting behind him. He was very quick to drive off, eager to get away from the two girls who had been giving him a headache the entire drive up there. "But I'm sure after a bit, she'll be back to normal." she continued, heading over to them across the road, Sam trailing behind her, both of them lugging their cases with them. "Do you mind showing us where we'll be sleeping so we can put our stuff away?" she asked him.

"Sure thing kiddo. Just this way." he said, grabbing a bag from each of the girls.

"I swear to God, if he calls me kiddo at all, I'm outta here." Sam grumbled, walking into the scrapyard. "Huh. We're staying in a junk pile. Neat." she drawled sarcastically.

"I prefer the term 'Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist'. We tend not to use the words 'junk' or 'scrap' around here." Denny said as we walked.

"Great. So not only are we staying in a junkyard, we're not allowed to call it one." Sam growled.

* * *

 **And here's the first chapter. I promise, Sam will lighten up. But wouldn't you act the same if your parents up andleft you for a year without saying goodbye? You wouldn't exactly be in a good mood.**

 **Also, I've started watching Transformers: Rescue Bots. Let me know what you think of it as well as this chapter.**

 **Please review as reviews are like marshmallows. Mmmmmm... marshmallows.**

 **I'm off to eat some marshmallows! Bye!**


	2. Introductions

**Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 2! Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you thought. :)**

* * *

No one's PoV

Once she'd unpacked her things, begrudgingly, Sam decided that it was best to just sit in the diner, while working on her laptop. What she thought of as work was completely different to many other's opinions. Her work consisted of composing music and making mash ups. However, with all of the negativity running through her head and heart at that time, she was finding it hard to do anything other than pressing the same key repeatedly. A fully formed creative block had cut her off form all creative aspects of her mind, where all of her best ideas were. It was as if there was a massive iron door in her brain, all of her creative juices on the other side of it, just begging to flow. Back home, she was able to go anywhere in the town and there would be something to inspire her, to motivate her. She would spend many hours of the day sitting in the park, on the grass with her laptop or music book in her lap, an ice cream in her hand and a pencil in the other, or the other hand busily typing away. The summer breeze would run through her hair and around her neck, cooling her off from the heat pushing down on her from the Sun. There would be small children playing on the attraction all around her. On the swings, their legs going back and forth rapidly, or on the monkey bars, imagining that if they were to fall they would fall into lava, a pit, you name it. But where she was now, all there was was piles upon pile of old, half broken pieces of scrap metal ready to be looked at in disgust by any person that dared go there. How could someone even live here!? How was she going to live here!?

Sam threw her headphones off her head in frustration, some of her hair being dragged along with it before slipping off the piece of tech. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, already exhausted from the day's activities. She took note of everything around her, which honestly wasn't much. There was a general layout of an 80's diner all around her and the scrapyard was out of the window she was sat next to. Outside, she could see her 'uncle' Denny with Magic, just going through pieces of trash. ' _Of course Magic would like it here. She's still a child at heart.'_ Sam thought sorrowfully. Groaning in frustration, Sam slammed down the lid of her laptop before storming outside and towards them.

"What are you even doing?" she asked, hands on her hips and leaning on one leg.

"Uncle Denny's showing me some of the old auto-mobiles he has around here. Are you going to look around as well? I'm sure we can find one that you can drive once you've learnt how to drive." Magic tried to persuade her. As both Sam and Magic were 17 and a half and while Magic had just taken her test, Sam had not even started her lessons.

"Um, I'd rather look around on my own later, if that's alright." she replied, crossing her arms with discomfort.

"No, I've had it with you now. You may not want to look but I do and I ain't doin' it alone. You don't have to look yourself but at least go with me to check out the vehicles." Magic exclaimed, becoming slightly more serious and grabbing her sister's arm.

"You girls are going around the yard?" Denny asked with an undeniable hint of nervousness that was picked up on by both females.

"Guess so. That okay?" Sam asked him, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Well girls, there's something you ought to know before you're going to live here..." Denny started.

"Oh my god, is there a hobo living here?" Magic asked in all seriousness and concern.

"What? No! It's just, Rusty and I have some other guests staying with us as well." Denny tried to explain without having to explain.

* * *

"Okay, so you're trying to tell us that you and your son discovered an alien race that crashed into the forest nearby?" Magic asked Denny and Russell who had joined them, eyebrows furrowed and not sounding very convinced.

"And they are tracking down rogue criminals which escaped the crashed prison ship?" Sam asked, also not very convinced.

"So now they're staying with you and the scrapyard is their base?"Magic finished off in disbelief. There was silence for a few seconds before either of the boys were able to answer them.

"Yes." Russell confirmed it. Both girls shared a look that could not scream that they didn't believe them any more than it did at that moment.

"You're both insane." the girls chorused.

"But it's true! They're aliens. They're from a planet called Cybertron." Russell tried to convince at least one of them.

"Honestly Russell, I thought you had grown out of pranks like this." Magic replied in disappointment.

"And Denny, you're just encouraging him by going along with it. You both need to grow up." Sam shot at them in a tone that just screamed she wasn't in the mood for any of the things they were pulling.

"Sam, we are telling you the truth. There are aliens from Cybertron living with us." Denny tried convincing them again. Sadly, their efforts were in vain.

"Really? You couldn't come up with a better name than Cybertron? Doesn't it sound a bit… fantasy?" Sam asked them in disbelief.

"Although, I have to admit, the name does seem slightly familiar. I can't place it though." Magic muttered to herself quietly. Thankfully, no one heard her. "Come on Sam," she spoke up. "Let's go look around. Maybe we'll bump into these aliens!" Magic said sarcastically, dragging her sister off.

The sisters were looking around the scrapyard while talking amongst themselves.

"Seems like you're starting to lighten up again." Magic stated, making conversation.

"Well, it wasn't really doing anyone too much good with me being mad about something none of us could change. I'll just be mad at dad once he and mom get home from their travels." Sam said.

"...That's… the spirit?" Magic said, trying to keep the conversation going. "So, how gullible do you think Russel and uncle Denny think we are?" she asked Sam.

"Ha! As gullible as going and looking it up in the dictionary. I mean, aliens? Come on. Do they think we're, like, five?" she exclaimed. "I mean, come on, we're almost 18 and they're trying to take the mickey with us." she added. They walked on for another few seconds in silence, passing numerous pieces of junk stacked up to the size of two walls on top of each other. If there were a minor earthquake or something that knocked into that leaning pile of junk, then the two girls were certainly done for.

"...Do you think they might be… I dunno, telling the truth?" Magic asked after a few seconds of hesitation, carefully choosing her words.

"Are you kidding? Of course they're lying! If there really were aliens here, the press would be all over it like white on rice." Sam protested, not believing the two main residents for two seconds.

"But, they were very detailed. They wouldn't have made all of that up just to have a little fun, would they? Excuse me but I don't really think them two are ones to come up with something like that just for the sake of it." Magic defended them, starting to buy into their story just as the girls turned a corner to a new part of the scrapyard.

"Oh please! The day they're telling the truth is the day the Pope isn't-" Sam began, only to freeze where she was going as she noticed what was in front of them. Immediately, she felt as if her eyes were about to pop out of her skull with how much staring she was doing. Her heartbeat became rapid, almost supersonic in fear. "-robots." she breathed out in shock. Magic was still looking at her sister while he was speaking, so she had not yet seen the robots that hadn't noticed them vice versa.

"What? I'm sure _that's_ not how that saying goes." Magic retorted with a small chuckle escaping her in amusement at her sister's confusion. But then Sam grabbed her sister's chin and turned it to face the same way she was so she could see what she saw.

"No. Robots! Sam screamed, removing her hand from her face and pointing at them, making Magic scream as well. Their screams were definitely heard and caused all five of the 'robots' to look at them.

"Scrap." one of them replied before both girls passed out, falling to the ground.

* * *

A few minutes later, both girls woke up to see Denny and Russell kneeling over them and the robots not too far behind them.

"So… You believe us now?" Russell asked with a lot of smugness in his voice.

"Quit being the cat that got the cream would ya?" Sam asked as she sat up before then flicking his head in annoyance, earning a hey in protest.

"Cat!? Where?" the green robot asked, fear in his voice.

"Behind you." Magic teased, putting on a spooky voice to scare him. He then jumped maybe ten feet in the air screaming.

"MAGIC! Do not piss off the robots!" Sam scolded her, hitting her upside the head. A small 'ow' was heard by those close by.

"Aliens actually. You must be Samantha and Magellan." the yellow aliens said, trying to be nice.

"Uh… y-yeah. I'm Sam and this is my sister Magic. What are you?" Sam asked before realising she may have offended him. "Gah! I mean, _who_ are you? What're your names?" she corrected herself.

"I'm Bumblebee. This is my team cadet Strongarm, Sideswipe, Fixit and Grimlock." Bumblebee introduced his team, gesturing to each one as he introduced them.

"Wow! I've never met aliens before? Are you really aliens or are you just from somewhere really _really_ far away?" Magic asked the leader, standing up and heading over to him.

"Of course they're real aliens! Because if they're what people around here look like, I'm concerned." Sam said, looking at her 'uncle' for the last part. After a second, she was able to compose herself. "So why are you all here and not at… Cybertron, is it?" she asked them.

"Cybertron yes. And we're here because the lieutenant has received a mission from the great leader Optimus Prime." the female that was introduced as Strongarm explained, raising more questions than answering them.

"Uh, Opti-who now?" Magic asked in confusion, cutting in.

"Optimus Prime was our leader during the war against the Decepticons: a faction that tried to wipe out your planet after making ours uninhabitable. Thankfully our planet was restored and the war ended many years ago. About thirty human years ago." Bee explained.

"Huh. Well, this is the awkward part." Magic stated.

"What is?" Sideswipe asked her.

"Sam has to apologise to Denny and Russell." she told him.

"What!? You didn't believe them either!" Sam protested.

"Yeah, but I haven't been acting like a dick the entire time we've been here." Magic shot back, making Sam go red in the face in anger.

"Magic, run." Sam growled before running after her. Magic screamed and ran, knowing what was going to happen if she was caught. "Before the end of the day, you're going to wish you were an only sibling!" she threatened as she chased her.

"I still do not understand displays of affection between the humans sir." Strongarm told her commanding officer.

"It's… fighting but they don't really mean it. They're doing it for a laugh." Bumblebee tried to explain.

"Fighting for a laugh? And I thought I was the one with the faulty hiring- wiring!" Fixit exclaimed, banging himself on the chasis in order to get the right word out.

"MERCY SAMMY! MERCY!" a plead was heard within the scrapyard, making Denny and Russell laugh.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. BTW, what would you guys think of a Transformers Rescue bots fanfic in the future? Let me know! :) 3**


	3. Trust Exercises

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, but I now present you with chapter... 3? Is it the third one? Let's go with this being chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Magic.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're watching the robots train?" Sam asked the girl next to her who she had come to know as her sister by blood. Both girls were out in the forest with the bots who were training to become a better team. Considering that they had only known the autobot team for two days they were doing fairly well with adjusting to life, one of them was at least. While Magic was more enthusiastic to the idea, it seemed Sam was definitely on the other side of the spectrum, choosing to avoid them at all costs. At least, avoiding them whenever her sister didn't drag her along to activities such as this.

"There is just no pleasing you is there? You wanted something to happen so our stay with uncle Denny wouldn't be boring and when something _does_ happen, you don't want anything to do with it! You are insufferable." Magic scolded her sister as the latter was messing around with a camera that had been around the junkyard, gathering dust like many other things that had found their way to the ever-growing scrap pile.

"Yeah well, when I said I wanted something to happen I meant there being clubs and groups that I could spend most of the day at or somewhere I could get a job at. NOT. Giant robots and a robot midget we have to share our temporary home with. I'm not being insufferable, I'm being realistic." Sam felt the need to defend herself as she took numerous photos of the trees and the few insects around them.

"You're supposed to _catch_ me Sideswipe." the girls heard Strongarm who was on the other side of the clearing say. They both went over to the bots in order to get an idea of the conversation. "That's the whole point of a trust exercise." she glared at Sideswipe.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sideswipe replied sarcastically. "Maybe when it was my turn you shouldn't have let _me_ fall. Three. Times. In. A. Row." he added angrily.

"Kinda reminds you of us, huh Magic?" Sam turned to face her sister, camera swinging around her neck only to be met with nothing. "Magic?" she called out concerned. In the space of moments, Magic's upper body flew down to meet Sam's level. Only one thing though; she was upside down hanging off a tree branch.

"You called, my lady." she answered mockily, her fringe and ponytail hanging in the direction of gravity too.

"I… nevermind." Sam stated, grabbing the camera and focussing the lens on her. As the flash went off, she pulled a tongue and cross eyes, forever solidifying that expression.

"That's because you weren't falling correctly." Strongarm shouted at the red bot.

"Seriously? You can't _not_ fall correctly." Magic asked as she swung herself back up with her body weight. But she was ignored by both bots.

"Then why don't you show us how to fall correctly, your dictatorship!?" Sideswipe insulted her, making her groan in frustration. However things quickly escalated into a fight. A fight in which Sam was stuck between as Magic carried on climbing the tree designated as 'hers'.

"Guys, stop fighting. Violence isn't the answer." the blonde beneath them tried reasoning but the clanks of metal as they fought were so loud it drowned out her voice.

"Hey hey, knock it off! These exercises are important." a new voice cut in, making all four of them turn to the source and have their jaws drop at the sight. Grimlock was there holding Bumblebee bridal style.

"Oh God, I can never unsee this." Magic's laugh was heard from the others as the awkward silence between the four was broken.

"Yeah, why can't any of you guys take anything seriously?" Grimlock asked them with a broad smile on his face. Meanwhile Bumblebee seemed pretty miserable… or was he was feeling the awkward too?

"Crikey! I have got to get this memory. Smile guys!" Sam called to the two bots as she lifted her camera. Before either could protest, even though one of the wasn't going to, the flash had gone off and the picture was saved. "Aw man, that is going to be my Christmas card!" Sam laughed as she wandered over to the side, looking at the picture in glee. Bee had started stuttering in embarrassment while Sideswipe and Strongarm tried and failed to stifle their laughter. Finally Grimlock set the black and yellow leader down.

"If we're going to work together to re-capture all these Decepticons, then we have to learn to trust each other." he reminded them.

"I do trust Sideswipe," Strongarm said. "To mess up." resulting in Sideswipe to lunge at her in rage and another fight ensuing.

"Remind me again how these guys are meant to save us all from Decepticons?" Sam asked her sister who was even higher than Grimlock as she clambered up the tall oak trees around us. Magic merely shrugged, not knowing the answer. Or just not caring, too busy off in her own little daydream land.

"Come in Fixit." they both snapped their attention who appeared to be getting a comm from Fixit back at the junkyard. "On our way. Now let's see if we can all make it back in one piece." Bumblebee told them. "Samantha, you ride with me and Magellan can ride back with Sideswipe." Bee told her.

"Uh, yeah no. I'm gonna hang out here for a while. Got a lot more pics to take. Unless _you_ 've got a problem with that?" she asked him, almost daring him.

"Do what you want Samantha." he sighed in defeat.

"It's Sam." she corrected him. "Later." she then started strolling off into the forest, away from the junkyard.

"Hey Sideswipe!" Magic called from the tree, trying and succeeding in gaining the bot's attention. "Trust test. Get ready to catch." she shouted down before stepping off the branch she was on.

"Magic!" he exclaimed, reaching out his hand in a panic with her landing on her behind and her legs all over the place.

"I am so lucky I decided not to wear a skirt." she muttered to herself. "Congrats, you passed. I'm not dead. Friendship test now: Will you let me play the radio on the way back?" she challenged him, grinning madly.

"You've got a lot of guts Magic. I'll give you that." he smirked as he transformed around her and drove off.

* * *

Once back at the scrapyard and Magic was safely out of Sideswipe's alt mode, the team had gathered around the console.

"Search instruments have located multiple Decepticon signals near here and there may be intact stasis pods as well." Fixit explained to the bots who were standing outside, and Magic, Russell and Denny who were sitting at the console, being extremely wary about accidentally touching anything. Especially something that might make something go boom.

"Some easy captures _would_ be nice." Bumblebee responded.

"Y'all could do with some as well. God knows you don't trust each other enough to handle the bigg'ns." Magic commented, earning herself strange looks from everyone. "What? Just because I'm the only one who had the guts to say what we're all thinking." she continued dryly.

"Mayday, mayday." the console started blaring.

"The hell's that?"

"We're intercepting a human transmission." Fixit observed before playing the transmission.

"...just off the coast of Crown City. We are under attack by a shark. But it's bigger than anything I've ever seen. And it looks to be made of metal!"

"You guys have any shark-bots in your oceans on your planet?" Magic asked the bots.

"My crew has escaped in the lifeboats. Please. Send. Assistance." the transmission ended, static replacing in over the intercom.

"Decepticon." Strongarm clarified.

"The Alchemor prisoner manifest lists a Sharkticon onboard." the minicon answered. "Here's your capture device sir, and it _will_ work this time." he threw the capture device to Bumblebee who caught it easily.

"Are you sure?" Bee asked him tentatively, not willing to put his life in the hands of a gadget that failed him the last time.

"Not really."

"Denny, do you and Russell have a boat Grim and I can take down to the water?" Bee asked the adult male.

"Take your pick." Denny offered, gesturing to a range of canoes.

"You and the Dinobot!?" Strongarm protested.

"Grimlock proved to me today that he can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork." Bumblebee told the other two while Grimlock was mocking them by pulling ridiculous poses behind him. "You two will check out those fugitive signals. Together." he ordered before walking off with Grimlock to get ready for the mission.

"Yeah. Work on that teamwork." Grimlock jeered before following Bee.

"You know what your problem is? You don't 'get' each other." Magic told them, standing up from her place on the command deck. "The reason why Sam and I worked so well together was because we got each other. Understood one another and we knew that the other person could be trusted when we needed them to be the most." she told them before heading back to the main housing area of the scrapyard to go 'chill' in her and Sam's room.

* * *

In the forest, it was as if there was no one apart from her and the wildlife as Sam trekked through the acres, camera bouncing on her chest every time she took a step. Despite not wearing the most appropriate shoes for long walks, her pumps were holding together, seeing as it hadn't rained for several days and the mud wasn't squelching under her weight at all. So it was a massive jump scare when her phone started vibrating in her front pocket. It quickly brought her back to reality as the adrenaline rush she received travelled up her spine and back down again. Stopping in her tracks, Sam dug into her pocket to fish out her mobile so she could answer it. Once it was in her hand, she immediately recognised the caller ID, grinning as she answered it.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Shouldn't you be in lessons?" Sam laughed to the other person on the other end of the line as she carried on walking.

" _Hey, I just finished for the day. Quit actually."_ the person said on the other end of the line, sadness and depression oozing out of their voice. This caused her smile to fade as quitting was not something she was used to hearing from her closest friend, save for her sister.

"Huh? Why'd ya do that? I mean, kung-fu-" Sam started asking before she was cut off by the other person.

" _Ju-jitsu_." they corrected her.

"Gesundheit."

" _Whatever blondie. And yeah, it's my passion, what I live for. But I should've taken your advice on not dating co-workers. Got burnt by that bitch pretty badly._ " they admitted in defeat.

"Aw dude, that's rough man." Sam consoled them, now no longer walking as the news settled in. "Who was it?"

" _Kai._ "

"You are messing with me right now. I can not believe you fell for Satan. What even happened? Did you guys have a fight or…" she trailed off, leading her friend to finish her question with the answer.

" _Turns out Kai is just willing to let any man-whore into the house. God, I can't go back there Sam. Technically until I get a new teacher Kai's still my sensei. I just can't handle it. Why did you have to leave town when I need you and your sister most? Not that I'm blaming you or anything_."

"Wait, I thought Kai was-" Sam started wondering.

" _Yeah. I thought so too. But nope. Seems everyone I get with is a loser or curious as to 'who they are deep down inside'. That's the excuse I got when I caught that pathetic excuse of a man feeling Kai up. And guess what?_ "

"He wasn't discouraged. Look man, I can't do much to help with your situation at the moment, but my dad always keep an emergency key in the pebble underneath the side door. You know, the one to the right of the foot mat?" I explained.

" _Yeah. Where your dad got the idea to hide something so important IN a rock I'll never know._ "

"Yeah well until you can figure something out, you can camp out in my room."

" _Thanks Sammie. You're the best girlfriend who's not my girlfriend, someone like me could have_."

"Really? Maybe you should come up here and say that to my face. It'd mean more to me that way." she joked, a small laugh worming its way out at the same time.

" _You joke now, but I'll end up on your doorstep one way or another. Because don't even think about skipping lessons just because you're living it up at Crown City. I gotta go now Gotta pack and get away from the devil before it gets the chance to chase me back here."_

"Alright dude. You hang in there. There's still some cookie dough ice cream in the outdoor freezer if you need to eat away your sadness. Or anger. However you're feeling."

" _Thanks girl. I can't thank you enough. Talk to you later._ " And with that the phone call ended, leaving Sam once again to her own thoughts and her camera.

That was of course, until she came across Sideswipe and Russell who quickly pull up beside her.

"What do you guys want? I thought I made it pretty clear that I don't want to be around anyone for a while. Is that honestly too much to ask for?" she tried masking the whining in her voice, but she was extremely disappointed at the fact she hadn't been able to be out in the forest for as long as she would've liked.

"We got a call from Strongarm and she sounded like she was in trouble. We need to find her." Russell explained to the blonde.

"As much as you hate it, you're gonna have to stick with us. We don't know if one of the Decepticons got loose in their stasis pods. It's not safe for humans." Sideswipe added, opening his door for her, knowing she wasn't going to do so willingly herself.

"Yet you brought Russell with you?" she shot back at him. "You really don't know what you're doing, do you?" she continued, getting in Sideswipe's alt mode and strapping herself in.

"Strongarm was last recorded being by the ranger station and Sideswipe doesn't know where it is. I had to go with him."

"And google maps is inconvenient because...?" Sam asked sarcastically as his alt mode drove on.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the ranger station and something had definitely been there recently. The rag tag group of three took it as a good-a-time as any to start travelling on foot, considering how there was no longer any road to travel on. Not even a dirt path. As they searched for any trace of Strongarm or the stasis pods, a flicker of pain flashed across Sam's temple, forcing her to wince, shutting her eyes out of reluctance. Naturally, she inclined her head in a weak attempt to erase the resonating pain that she was left with after the initial burst. In the aftermath, as she blinked several times to clear her head, she could have sworn that everything around here went completely sci-fi before returning to normal as quickly as it had appeared.

"You okay Sam?" Russell asked, snapping her out of her daze. She looked up ahead to find both him and Sideswipe further on in the small clearing. Realising she had stopped walking earlier, she jogged to catch up to them.

"You didn't…? did you...? You know what, never mind." Sam asked the boys unsure as to what she just experienced.

"Uh, I think all the time you've spent in the woods has made you a little loopy, shorty." Sideswipe mocked her on her ditziness earning himself a glare that could kill.

"Zip your trap." They carried on walking but as soon as they started, the pain in Sam's head was back, making her release a gasp mixed with shock and pain. Unfortunately Russell noticed this and turned to look at her.

"You feeling alright Sam?" he asked her.

"I um… call me crazy but, I think we're going the wrong way." she answered slowly, as if she wasn't even completely sure of the words coming out of her mouth.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just call it a hunch." she replied. "Come on, I think Strongarm's this way." she turned around and started heading right. A couple minutes of trekking through mud and shrubbery found the trio at a larger clearing with two Cybertronians in the middle of it. One of which was up in chains.

"That's Strongarm. But who's the other guy?" Russell wondered out loud.

"Decepticon." Sideswipe responded. "I don't trust him. He seems too cool. Kinda reminds me of someone." he smirked.

"Question is though, how are we going to get to Strongarm? He seems pretty focussed on her." Sam pointed out. "Wait, Russell, did you say that there was paint at the ranger station before?"

"Yeah why?" he replied.

"Because, if Strongarm believes that Sideswipe is nothing better than a criminal-" she started.

"Hey!" said bot protested.

"-then..." she continued, ignoring her interruption.

"...we make him look like one. That's brilliant Sam!" Russell exclaimed, running off back to the shack.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

"Okay, so if we put the logo over his current one then that other 'Con will be non the wiser." Sam commented, stepping out of the ranger station with two old brushes, the glow in the dark paint already acquired by Russell.

"Yeah, quick question. Do either of you even know what a Decepticon logo looks like?" Sideswipe asked us.

"Sure we do. It's the one that Grimlock has." Russell answered.

"Yep, uh huh. And can you draw that from memory, the exact details!?" he asked, frustrated at the naivety of the two humans he was stuck with.

"Uh… no. You know what it looks like though, right?" the small boy asked him hopefully.

"Yes, but I can't draw it on myself. It'd be upside down or something like that."

"Great, we're back to square one." Russell announced in defeat.

"Fantastic." Sam muttered, dropping her brush onto the patio before setting herself down on the rotting steps. "Ow!" she hissed, leaning back quickly to see her camera digging into her ribcage. "May as well. Got nothing better to do." she murmured quietly, turning the camera back on to go through the pictures she'd taken. She came across one that she took just before Sideswipe and Russell arrived of a bird in mid-flight. Deciding to keep that one, she scrolled through to the next one. This process went on until she reached one of the first photos she took today which brought a smile to her face. It was Grimlock holding Bumblebee bridal style. That one was never going to get old. Chuckling to herself, she absorbed in the picture that she considered to be her best. But her smile slowly diminished as she took a closer look at it. "Wait up guys, don't wave the white flag just yet." she called out to the other two.

"And why would we be waving a white flag?" Sideswipe asked dumbly.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked in disbelief. He just shrugged. Rolling her eyes she carried on.

"This morning, when I took that picture of Bumblebee and Grimlock: I was at just the right angle where I got most of his logo. Can I get a hallelujah!"

* * *

"I see you found an autobot. Can I get in on a little payback?" Sideswipe distracted the Decepticon trapping Strongarm, disguise now in place despite it not being a good product of someone who took art in high school.

"This is not going to-" Sam started whispering to Russell from where they were before she was cut off.

"Greetings brother. I am Steeljaw."

"Then again, I may be wrong."

"And you are?" the con asked him.

"Oh I uh, I'm Grim… Bee?" Sideswipe told him, trying to sound like a ruffian.

"I'm glad you are free Grimbee. Come into the light and join me." Steeljaw requested. Maybe he was clocking on to what we were up to.

"Now's our cue to go. Come on." she prompted Russell, gripping her crowbar tightly. He nodded and they both started creeping their way over to Strongarm, despite her protests.

"What happened to your mark there Steeljaw, _brother?_ " Sideswipe asked, trying to stall for time.

"I destroyed it. And its tracking mechanism."

'They had trackers?' Sam wondered. She and Russell finally reached Strongarm and were trying to free her from the chains while Sideswipe kept distracting them. However, things started going south when he had to try and explain how he got captured. Because at that time, another flash of pain hit Sam, making her shout out and blowing their cover. The con quickly turned around, snarling at the three of them.

"Russell, run!" Sam yelled at him in urgency. When he tried, he was stopped by the wolf-ish decepticon.

"What are you two? Besides strange?" he sneered.

"Look who's talking!" Russell exclaimed before running through his legs to escape. Sam remained behind trying to pry the lock open with the crowbar.

"Treachery. Just like you autobots." he snarled before jumping to attack Sideswipe.

"Come on you hunk-a-junk! Budge!" Sam exclaimed in frustration, putting in all her effort to break the lock. When it did snap, she fell down onto the ground from all the force she was putting on it. Strongarm quickly got free and delivered a round house kick, knocking him into a tree. However, the tree began to fall from the clean break Steeljaw's impact made. The tall oak started falling down, with Russell underneath it but before he was crushed, Strongarm scooped him up in her alt mode.

"You okay Russell?" Sam asked, jumping over the tree trunk with one hand on it to boost her over.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam. But where's Steeljaw?" he asked everyone. A faint howling could be heard far off, but other than that, it was as if he wasn't there from the start.

"I have a bad feeling we're going to see that 'con again." Sideswipe stated, withdrawing his battle mask.

"I hope so." Strongarm added, vengeance clearly evident in her voice.

"We better head back. Bee and Grim will be back by now." Russell said, prompting both bots to transform back to alt mode.

"Hey uh, Strongarm? Do you mind giving me a lift back? It's getting kinda late." Sam asked the femme hesitantly, as if expecting the answer to be no.

"Just remember your seatbelt." she replied, opening up her passenger door. She quickly hopped in and did up her seatbelt before the cadet pulled out and onto the trail back to the main road. There was silence for most of the ride with Strongarm driving and Sam holding her head in her hands.

"Are you okay Sam? Because if you're going to start purging I can pull over for you." Strongarm offered.

"No, it's okay. Just a bad headache. Do you mind talking a bit quieter for me?" she answered in a whisper, moving from bending over to holding her head with her elbow propped up against the car window.

They all swiftly returned to the scrapyard, both humans being let out before the bots transformed.

"Cadet Strongarm, you're alright!" Fixit celebrated.

"Hey sis, how was your day? Take any good snaps?" Magic shouted from the other side of the scrapyard where she was dangling on random pieces of junk.

"Uh, it was fine. Just got a bit of a headache. I think I'm gonna take some painkillers then turn in early." Sam replied, wincing at the loudness of her sister's voice.

"You ain't getting sick are you?" she asked, more calmly and hushed than before.

"Nah, nah. Just think the metal on metal bashing was a bit too noisy for me, is all. I'll talk to you tomorrow." she concluded before turning to head inside the house. To her right she could see the bots finishing things up with putting the other Decepticon in a stasis pod. She wanted to carry on and just go inside and go to bed, but she knew that she'd been a pain in the ass to the bots from day one. She hadn't even tried to give them a chance until someone's life was on the line. She'd given Bumblebee a harder time especially, solely because he was the team leader which quite frankly he didn't deserve.

"Hey Bumblebee! Can I talk to you?" she shouted out against her better judgement, quickly regretting it when it made her headache bang even more.

"Is there something you needed Samantha?" he asked and she jogged over to him.

"Not _needed_ exactly. I just kinda wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour." she apologised to him.

"No apology needed Sam." he stated, stopping her from her speech which was obviously following.

"No, it is and you don't deserve- wait, you called me Sam." she stated in surprise.

"That's your name isn't it?" he grinned teasingly.

"Yes." she laughed. "But in all seriousness, you don't deserve any of the cold shoulders I've been giving you. I've just been a bit angry at other people and taken it out on you because I'm not… _adapted_ to you yet. But I am getting there. You just gotta give me some time. We good?"

"Yeah Sam. We're good. Just delete that photo for me would you?"

"Not a chance."

"Worth a shot."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam smiled, turning around to leave, but quickly turned back. "You know, it's actually kinda cool that you're here. Night Bee."

"Goodnight Sam." Suddenly, just like that morning Magic swung down from the perch she was dangling on.

"Okay guys, seriously, you need to get a room or something. Because all this sentimental stuff is making me- AAHHH!" she screamed, her hands slipping from their grasp and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh. That's how you fall incorrectly. Smile!" Sam smirked, quickly snapping a picture of the lump on the ground that was her sister before running inside, away from her. Once she was inside her room, her phone went off, vibrating in her back pocket. "Surprised this hadn't fallen out." She pulled it out and looked at the text.

" _Hey, thx 4 letin me crash ur place dude. U left ur lite on tho. Ill turn it off b4 I leve."_ the text read, making her smile at her friend's poor attempt at text talk.

" _Thanks. Guess my mind was away with the fairies when I left. I'll talk to you soon. :)"_ and with the text being delivered, she put her phone on silent, took her painkillers in an attempt to soothe the banging on the sides of her head and collapsed onto the bed, still fully clothed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. I don't even really have a proper excuse. But thankfully someone was able to give me the good kick up the butt I needed. Hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully the next wait won't be nearly as long.**

 **:)**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye Part 1

**You know what, I don't even have an excuse as it why this took so long so just read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Sam, Magic and their friend on the phone (who is yet to be named)**

* * *

After the incident with Steeljaw, Sam's headaches and lapses in vision had only grown stronger. If she was to be asked about it she would deny any knowledge of it, but she knew that it was only getting worse. Most evenings were the highpoints of pain. During the day she was normally okay for the most part but in her opinion, the evenings were torturous. Looking online, she had eliminated it being hormonal headaches or some ridiculous theory of it being temporal arteritis but part of her mind was nagging her that it was something more than just stress or dehydration.

Magic on the other hand was secretly starting to suffer from the same, accept for her, it was whenever she was out of the house and in the scrapyard. Inside she was fine but once she reached the command deck in the scrapyard she was struck with the feeling she'd just got hit by a freight train before someone bashed her head in with a fire extinguisher. She was always one to exaggerate. And paracetamol and ibuprofen just weren't cutting it for them, neither of them.

"My old friends: Fun. Excitement. So close yet, so far." Russell was complaining, looking through binoculars at a fairground on the other side of the river.

"Thank you Russell. We love you too." Magic sighed, sarcasm just flowing out of her mouth, sitting cross legged on the floor beside him with a cold flannel to her head.

"Yeah. Feeling the love." Sam added, slightly depressed.

"You know what I did when I was the only bot on the Alchemor? Nothing! And lots of it!" Fixit exclaimed enthusiastically. However it was no help to Russell who merely sighed and started making his way down from the small viewpoint. "That really didn't help, did it?" he frowned.

"Not really, no Fixit. Thanks for trying though." Magic smiled at him before wincing again and lolling her head back to rest on the metal bar behind her.

"I have the cure for boredom." Denny piped in. "There's a football field all the neighbourhood kids play. Why don't you check it out?"

"Uh, sorry dad. No helmet." Russell used as an excuse.

"Dude, even I could've come up with a better reason in my brain-dead state." Magic commented from her perch, not even looking down.

"Your head still hurts Magic?" Denny asked her surprised.

"Yeah uncle Denny. Sam's too, though she keeps trying to act tough about it." she answered, looking down and making her way down the ladder, away from the Sun's glare.

"Hmm. I'll go get a helmet for Russell and then we'll see whether you two need to go to a doctor." Denny decided after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"No, it's fine. We're fine." Sam protested.

"Speak for yourself." Magic whined. "If Sam's really against a doctor, then couldn't Fixit take a look at us?"

"But I don't know anything about human engineering. It would be best if one of the team take you once they bring back the escaped inflict-addict-convict!" Fixit stuttered, bashing himself on the chest to get the name out.

"I suppose so." Magic submitted.

"I was wondering where they went. It was too quiet for everyone to be here." Sam smiled.

"Come on Russell. I have the perfect helmet for you!" Denny announced, dragging the boy off, leaving the three of us.

"Well, I better go to the command deck in case the team contacts us." Fixit informed them.

"Alright-y then." Sam smiled as he wandered off to the command deck. "Well, I don't know about you Magic," she continued, turning to face her sister. "But I am going to our room and snuggle up in bed with the laptop. You wanna stream some films with me?"

"Yeah sure. Can we watch Mary Poppins?"

* * *

" _Let's go fly a kite!_ " Sam sang merrily as she jumped out of the house/diner, hair wet from being washed and up in a plait and having changed from the day's outfit to white leggings and a pale blue loose fitting t-shirt along with trainers. She started pretending to be an aeroplane, alternating between which arm was up and which was down.

" _Up to the highest height._ " Magic carried on, sliding in front of her then kicking her leg up into the air which was also sporting trainers along with black denim shorts and a homemade tye dye t-shirt " _And send it soaring!_ God that's such a great film. Why don't we watch that everyday?"

"Because then we would never watch _anything_ else. Besides, we have school most of the time." her sister reminded her in the tone which almost made it seem like this was a normal occurance. "Did you eat too much sugar during the film?"

"...Maybe…Hey, I think the bots are back, yay!" Magic practically squealed before bounding off, her headaches seemingly forgotten. Both of the girls' headaches had seemed to have faded with the amount of pain killers they took, plus spending the day inside in bed, despite they had been bursting out into song the same time as Julie Andrews. Sam slowly followed her, becoming more at ease around the bots since Steeljaw and actually starting to be friendly towards them.

"...and his giant claws, I mean whoosh! Whoosh! So I nailed him with the 'Dino Demonlisher'! Pow! It was, it was epic." Grimlock was telling the group about their triumphant win earlier that day, however Sam doubted that was completely what happened.

"Sounds exciting. Hearing about what all of you do is the most filling-billing-thrilling part of what I do. Gosh I'd like to get out in the field." Fixit sighed. "in a strictly non-confrontational capacity of course."

"Yeah, no you don't. It's so dangerous for us smaller guys that it's not even funny." Sam informed him, reminiscing her time in the forest last week.

"Either way, there's probably some law regulation that'd stop you from going out there anyway." Magic added.

"Rule 669-B. Mini-cons must remain at their duty stations at all times." Strongarm read from her datapad.

"Wow, I was right!" Magic exclaimed in disbelief. "How often does that happen huh?" Magic turned to her sister.

"Less than you would hope." she replied.

"Looks like you weren't cut out for the tough stuff anyway." Sideswipe commented, making Fixit slump over slightly in depression.

"That doesn't mean you don't play a key role on our team." Bumblebee tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're more of...a key… than me or Magic are." Sam also tried to reassure him.

"Just not as key as lead-tail pipe kicker, am I right?" Grimlock asked the team. Silence.

"Well, excuse me." Fixit dismissed himself before rolling away swiftly.

"Aww! I feel sorry for the guy. Don't feel appreciated, he don't. No siree." Magic pittied him. "Oh hey, Russell."

"Hey, how'd it go?" Denny asked Russell as he came back from the football field.

"They've been playing together for a really long time." Russell stated, not actually answering the question.

"Rusty!" a girl shouted from outside the junkyard, ringing what sounded like a bike bell.

"Ooohhh! Russell's got a girlfriend!" Sam teased him in a singsong voice, swaying side to side with every syllable.

"Shut up!" he defended himself.

"Rusty?" Denny asked.

"Oh no."

"Crap, she's gonna see you!" Sam whispered loudly.

"Quick, cameo." Bee stage whispered before all the bots transformed back into their vehicle mode and Grimlock riding on top of Strongarm round the back. Bee was the only one who stayed out in the front. Sam quickly leaned against him in order to seem more natural, in the most unnatural way. Russell and Denny stood off to the side while Magic ran round back to check on everyone else.

"Rusty?" she called out while the dust cleared from everyone's hasty escape from sight. The dust cleared for Sam to see her a brunette with a helmet and goggles on a bike with a sidecar. Why? She didn't know but it was kinda cool, none the less.

"Wow. Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer. Nice!" she exclaimed, examining the car as she got off her bike, swinging her leg around. "Is it yours?" she asked Sam who jumped in surprise, clearly not expecting the kid to ask her anything.

"Uh, yeah. He's mine. Got'm about a fortnight ago actually. And he's actually an Urbana 500" she replied nervously, patting the hood.

"He?" she asked curiously.

"Um… yeah. Y'know every car has a gender? Well I personally see this one as being a guy car." she lied, thinking of just about anything to cover her slip up a moment ago.

"Uh huh." she nodded, not looking fully convinced. She then turned to Rusty. "You ran off after one play!" she accused him.

"I ate five pounds of grass!" he protested.

"So? Practise in the morning, game in the afternoon." she responded, handing him the helmet he, supposedly, left on the field seeing as she somehow had it. "See you tomorrow." she waved, getting back on her bike and peddling off. Silence.

"I like her." Sam smirked.

"So can _I_ call you Rusty now?" Denny tried.

"No!" Russell stormed off, sulking because of his new found friend and her manipulative ways. Denny then followed him.

"Dinner's in 10 minutes Sam. Make sure you and Magic are back inside by then." Denny told her.

"Sure thing Uncle Denny." she smiled softly, pressing back against Bee unconsciously. When Denny finally left, it was then that Bumblebee decided to speak up.

"Sam, can you get off so I can transform please?" Bee asked the blonde still leaning back against him. Blushing furiously she quickly scampered a few meters away from him so he could transform.

"Gosh, sorry about that. I didn't even ask if I could lean on you. I didn't hurt you did I?" she fretted as he stood up to his full height.

"No, it was fine. A human I was with when I was last on this planet used to do the same to me as well." Bee put her at rest.

"Oh." she replied. "Wait, you had another human before us?"

"Several actually. I was on Earth almost thirty years ago and I had a charge as well as four other humans on the team, so five in total, three of them being children." Bee explained to her, kneeling down to her level. Sam's headache slowly started to come back, but it wasn't anywhere near strong enough to make her stop talking to someone she got on fairly well with.

"Cool, so did they know you their whole lives or what?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Only one of them did. My team and I actually raised her from when she was a couple months old and she came to see me as an older brother, along with the rest of the team taking on family positions in her eyes."

"That's so weird! My mother was a brought up on a military base. She never really talks about it though. All she ever really says is that it's how she met dad and she lost contact with the people who she considered family when she grew up." she explained to him despite the fact he hadn't asked.

"So how did you know my vehicle mode? I never mentioned what it was." Bee inquired in confusion.

"Well my dad's favourite car is an Urbana 500 so I can recognise one a mile away, so can Magic. I'm not really a car enthusiast apart from Urbanas." Sam explained to him, suddenly feeling bashful. "Well, normal cars anywa-..." she tried adding when her head started housing a thousand hammers. Innately she grabbed the ides of her head, her eyes scrunched closed in pain.

"Sam! Sam, are you alright?" The never-stopping burning spread like wildfire all through her head, going from the back of her eyes to the back of her head and around her ears. Head thrust downwards in attempt to relieve some of the pain was futile as it only grew. A desperate cry escaped her lips. The tears threatening to escape did nothing to quell the every-burning fire hidden behind her eyes.

"Please, stop it! Make it-!" she cried, screamed in any dolorous endeavour to get the pain to cease. She didn't know whether she was asking Bumblebee to make it stop or asking the world to, by ending her, because if this was what her life was going to be, it wasn't worth living.

"Fixit, Denny! Get over here!" Bumblebee shouted in order to be heard over the adolescent's screams.

"What's going on?" Magic asked, coming around the corner. "Oh my God, Sam!" she fell down beside her sister who'd collapsed from the sheer force of the bloodbath going on inside her brain. "FIXIT!" she screamed.

"Magic, what's happening-Sam?" Denny's voice wavered concern as he came over. "Russell stay inside. Don't call an ambulance. We can't risk them seeing anything here." Russell nodded before running inside. "Samantha, can you hear me? Answer me if you can hear me." Denny tried getting her to communicate instead of screaming.

"Gah! It _burns_!" she gasped, not able to speak fully within the mixture of fear, pain and shock.

"You called, Bumblebee? Oh Primus what happened?" Fixit finally arrived.

"I don't know. One moment she was talking then the next she was in pain." Bumblebee explained, leaning over Sam in concern for her well-being.

"Well, I'm not an expert at human care but I'll see if the scanners can detect anything." Fixit summarised before washing a light from his internal scanners over the writhing teen in her sister's and uncle's arms.

"Magic, you've been having these headaches too, have they been this bad before?" Denny tried getting information out of the younger of the two sisters that could help at all.

"No, never. It's only ever been a bit more than a migraine. Neither have ever _screamed_ because of it."

"Scanners show heightened activity in the cerebral cortex unnatural for humans. Her entire sensory system is in overload and her mind just can't take it."

"Sensory system?" Denny questioned.

"Uh… her nervous system." Bumblebee answered, trying to remember the human equivalent.

"Hello! What can we do to stop it? You're saying she can't handle it, are you telling me that she's dying!?" Magic demanded, panicked.

* * *

 **Hehehehehe! I'm so evil! Don't worry, the next part is already in progress. I just wanted to pull your leg a little bit.**

 **Review!**


	5. More Than Meetes The Eye Part 2

**Hey, so as promised, I didn't wait too long to get the next part up. This is part 2 of 3. I didn't want to leave you guys without the next part any longer so this is a rare three parter and the final part should be up as soon as I've finished. Hopefully that won't be ages since I'm working on it as soon as this is uploaded, I just had a big of a block with the middle part of this.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Review!**

* * *

" _Scanners show heightened activity in the cerebral cortex unnatural for humans. Her entire sensory system is in overload and her mind just can't take it."_

" _Sensory system?" Denny questioned._

" _Uh… her nervous system." Bumblebee answered, trying to remember the human equivalent._

" _Hello! What can we do to stop it? You're saying she can't handle it, are you telling me that she's dying!?" Magic demanded, panicked._

* * *

"I can't see. I can't see! Magellan help me, I can't see. Oh my God, oh my God help!" the blonde cried out in desperation, feeling above her in her blindness for her sister's hand, trying to give herself some sort of comfort.

"Sammie? Sammie can you open your eyes for me? Your eyes are shut. Yeah, can you do that?" Magic tried to convince the teen in her lap to open her eyes despite the fact she was claiming to be blind in all of the commotions that was going on. With almost half the team surrounding them, nothing else was really happening.

"I can't! Please make it stop! It hurts!" was her response.

"We need to get her to open her eyes or I can't find out what's wrong with her." Fixit stated.

"Sam you need to open your eyes. I know it hurts but it'll get better if you do." Bee tried reasoning with the pain stricken girl on the floor. Suddenly, her eyes burst open revealing glowing blue irises. It was unnatural.

"Oh my God, her eyes aren't blue! Uncle Denny what's happening? Why are her eyes blue!?" Magic exclaimed, panicking.

"I still can't see. Black. Grey. Blue." Sam whimpered. "What's wrong with me?"

"Her optic nerves are spiking. If we can't stop this, then her mind will collapse in on itself." Fixit diagnosed in despair. "I don't know how to stop this."

"If only Ratchet was here. He'd know what to do." Bee berated quietly, wishing his friend was here.

"I'm going to check online see if I can find anything about that cortex thing Fixit mentioned. Maybe this is a symptom of something." Denny said, and with that, he went inside to grab the laptop to research any possible ailments that Sam may have contracted and caused these events.

"Sammie, I need you to focus on me, okay? Focus on my voice and nothing else, okay?" Magic told her as she cried in agony. There was a brief nod, her eyes darting all over the place, trying to find where her sister's voice was coming from.

"What are you doing?" Fixit asked her.

"Trying to get her to calm down… maybe?"

"Where are you?" she asked quietly, tears streaking the sides of her face.

"I'm right above you and I'm not going anywhere alright?" she replied, stroking her sisters forehead, removing the stray hairs from her face. The alarm at the command deck signalling a Decepticon sounded, causing the rest of the team to appear in the clearing, clearly confused why we were all there already.

"You guys having a party without me? I'm truly hurt." Sideswipe mocked.

"My sister is dying and you think we're having a party!? Grow up Sideswipe." Magic yelled at him menacingly.

"Magic… Don't talk like that." Sam begged her.

"Stop talking Sideswipe." Bee scolded him.

"There's a Decepticon sighting a few miles from here." Fixit told the group.

"What are our orders sir?" Strongarm asked Bee who stayed by Sam and Magic. He sighed before speaking.

"This team takes precedence. Until we know Sam is better we stay-" Bumblebee started but got cut off by the girl in question.

"No. You need to go. If that 'Con hurts anyone because you guys were here with me I…. I can't live with that on my conscious. Just kick his ass for me." Sam contradicted him, managing a small smile before scrunching her eyes tight in pain again, gasping for breath.

"Well you heard Sam. Lets roll and recapture." Silence.

"Wow. If those are the last words my sister hears, I'm going to kill you." Magic threatens, with every means of carrying that threat out.

"Yep, I wasn't feeling that one either. Let's go. Fixit, take care of Sam." and with that, the bots all left, leaving the girls and Fixit at the command deck clearing.

"Huh, scans show Sam's cerebral cortex reducing activity to a normal state." Fixit mused, scanning her again. At that time, Denny chose to make an appearance, along with Russell this time, despite his previous instructions to stay inside.

"I've looked on every medical site I know of and there are no illnesses that match Sam's condition." Denny stated sadly.

"If it helps, the pain is starting to lessen to waves instead of pounding." Sam pointed out. "And Fixit said my brain is starting to chill out." she winced as a fresh wave of pain came over her. "Doesn't make it hurt any less though. And I still can't see right." she uttered.

"Wait, 'right'? So you can see a little bit?" Magic asked, hope filling her voice.

"Not really. Help me up, would you? It's very muddy down here and I only showered less than an hour ago." Magic helped her into a sitting position. Now sitting cross-legged and her head leaning on her left hand she was starting to regain some colour in her cheeks. "It's like I'm a special effects program. Everything is black. But you've all got white outlines so I can see where everything is. No colour though, apart from Fixit. He's bright blue." she explained. "I mean, neon highlighter blue."

"Very fascinating. I believe the impairment with your vision is not actually an impairment, but a dormant part of your brain which has slowly been activating over the last couple of weeks. Strangely though, according to my online searches, the occipital lobe in your brain contains more nerves and synapses than the average human. Perhaps that is the reason for your more advanced vision?"

"Can't that be dangerous? The brain is a very complex system and even the slightest change can leave someone being severely disabled. Dead even." Denny expressed his concern.

"Well I've lived with it for seventeen years so I think I'll be okay. Just a hunch, y'know?" Sam retorted sarcastically. "Hold up, why am I like this but Magic isn't? She's been having headaches for as long – ow, 'nother wave – as long as I have so why ain't she going all visual effects either?"

"That remains unknown but it could happen at any moment for her." Fixit explained.

"So is Sam going to see things this way forever?" Russell wondered aloud.

"Huh, I did not think about that. Unless we can find a way to turn off the extra nerves in her brain then I think she may." Fixit diagnosed.

"But what is it that I'm seeing while my sight's like this?" Sam asked curiously. "Hey, the pain is dumbing down again. Yay!"

"Maybe you're seeing electric or mechanical stuff?" Magic guessed.

"Nah. Only Fixit and all the cubes back there are blue. Nothing else is blue. No phone, no cars no nothing." Sam shot her down.

"The energon cubes are blue as well? Then your brain must be picking up energon. The question is though, how does your brain even know what energon is?" Fixit mused

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam protested.

"Well it's your brain!" Magic pointed out.

"Yeah well… oh my God. You're colourful!" Sam spat out quickly, a smile gracing her lips and her eyes melted from blue back to their original brown.

"You're seeing normally again?" Russell asked her, to which she nodded happily. "That's great."

"You're telling me. My headache's gone for now too." she responded, getting up off the dusty, muddy floor and wiping herself down. "I am never taking colour for advantage again!"

"How did you turn it off though?" Magic asked her sister, clearly intrigued about the strange occurrence that had transpired.

"Um… I just kinda got tired of it and wished it'd go away?" Sam replied, sounding more like a question than an actual answer. "I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit. Turns out your head being on fire can tire you out."

* * *

"He's a combiner named Chop Shop. A one-man hiest crew with a list of crimes as long as Alpha Trion's beard." Fixit explained to the team when they came back from having their afts handed to them. "Have you seen that beard? It's more like a steel carpet, actually. The way he just-" he rambled.

"So he's a thief up to his old tricks on Earth?" Bumblebee simplified it, trying to shave some time off and catch the thief.

"Crook's after a new watering hole. Great." Magic drawled sarcastically, not exactly overzealous at the thought of having a larger-than-life criminal wandering around the area. "Which leads to one question, where is he now, and how are we going to stop him?"

"Uh, isn't that two questions?" Sideswipe teased her.

"I smacked-whacked-hacked into the police's local database and found a list of properties stolen within an appropriate radius." Fixit started elaborating.

"Let me guess, there's a connection between the things being stolen, right?" Magic stated, even those it was posed as a question.

"Well yes, at first there didn't seem to be a pattern. Copper wire, kerosene, space heater, insulation tanks, computer chips-" he listed.

"We get it Fixit. So what's the link?"

"When taken together, there's really only one thing Chop Shop would need all those parts for." he continued.

"A spaceship." Bee concluded.

"He wants off planet!" Strongarm deduced.

"Can't say I blame him." Sideswipe mentioned.

"Gee, thanks Sides. Your friendship means a lot to me too." Magic spat at him, sliding off the rock she was sitting next to him on and heading over to where Strongarm and Bumblebee were.

"Chop Shop seems to have everything he needs, except fuel." Fixit pointed out.

"Hey Denny, weren't you telling me some place nearby dealt with fuel sources. Could the fuel manufactured there be used for spacecrafts?" Magic asked Denny, who sat nearby by himself with Russell at football practise and Sam still being asleep inside.

"A plant in the next town over synthesises liquid oxygen. Security's tight though. Too tight for over-sized to just walk up to." Denny confirmed his niece's theory.

"So we don't send in the aliens. Denny, would you be up for-?" Bumblebee started asking before he was cut off by the human in question.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, stoked to be part of a mission.

"If you're going, I'm definitely going." Magic stated, crossing her arms, leaving no room for discussion.

"Fixit, we might need your tech expertise too." Bee told him.

"Me?" said minicon responded.

"You said you wanted to get out in the field." Bee pointed out to him.

"Although it _is_ against regulations." Strongarm cut in.

"How dangerous are we talking about? Say from 1 to 40?" Fixit questioned, nervousness audible in his voice.

"If Chop Shop makes it off planet, who knows what trouble he could cause. He needs to be brought to justice." Bumblebee tried to persuade him. After thinking it over for a couple seconds, he finally agreed.

"Let's go bug hunting!"

"Throttle down Grimlock, you're staying here. Without a vehicle mode, you'd stick out like a sore cybercarpel." Bumblebee dissuaded him.

"What's a cybercarpel?" Magic whispered to Denny who just shrugged in confusion.

"But… but Fixit doesn't have a vehicle mode." Grimlock protested.

"He's not gonna need one." Denny contributed, looking at Fixit. "Magic, do you have anything that'll fit Fixit?" he asked her.

"Some stuff, but I don't want to go into our room and wake Sam up. She needs to rest more." Magic sighed apologetically. "She did leave her peacoat in the hallway though."

"How is Sam?" Bumblebee asked her.

"She's just tired. Whatever was wrong, she was able to turn it off like a switch or something. I dunno. Talk to her when we get back. Right now, I've got to go look for that coat." she informed him, not wanting to waste too much time. "Grim! Think you can do a super important mission for me and look after Sam and Russell?"

"Sure thing!" Grimlock nodded enthusiastically, thinking he hadn't been benched because of the made-up mission.

"Great." she smiled.

* * *

After everyone left, Sam finally decided to rejoin the living and went outside where Grimlock was using cars as Dominos and Russell was just coming back from football.

"Hey guys, how long was I out?" she asked.

"You weren't out, you were inside sleeping." Grimlock corrected her, not familiar with the human expression.

"No, I mean I- never mind." she gave up.

"Where is everybody?" Russell asked Grim.

"On a mission. How was football practise?" he asked, taking an interest in Russell's life.

"Oh, well today I played a position called 'wayback'. I think I'm gonna quit." Russell answered, quite depressed about the whole thing.

"Rusty!" a girl called out.

"Again? Grimlock freeze!" Sam ordered him, just in time as Hank came around the corner and skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"Good practise this morning." she complimented him.

"Hank I know everyone else was making fun of me." Russell told her.

"Oh everyone plays wayback once." she protested. "It's a rule. Don't worry, you just gotta find your place on the team." she added. "Hey, nice dinosaur statue. See ya at the game later!" she said before speeding off, back the way she came.

"I like her." Grimlock grinned.

"Same here." Sam agreed. "I'm gonna go up to the command deck and see if the team needs any help." Sam excused herself, heading off to the command deck behind them. Once she was where Fixit normally stood she looked at the buttons and levers. "Can't be much more difficult that my Summer job at McDonalds' 'drive thru'." she muttered, bringing up a screen that looked a lot like a radio frequency. "You guys need a hand with anything that doesn't require for me to be pushing any buttons?" she called out.

* * *

 **Part 3 (and the final part of this episode) will be out as soon as possible! Until then, make sure to review!**

 **3**


	6. More Than Meets The Eye Part 3

**Yeah, this one is short because it's just rounding off the last two chapters. Next one will be a lot longer.**

 **The ending is pretty rubbish. Probably my worst ending yet. You have been forewarned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

" _Same here." Sam agreed. "I'm gonna go up to the command deck and see if the team needs any help." Sam excused herself, heading off to the command deck behind them. Once she was where Fixit normally stood she looked at the buttons and levers. "Can't be much more difficult that my Summer job at McDonalds' 'drive thru'." she muttered, bringing up a screen that looked a lot like a radio frequency. "You guys need a hand with anything that doesn't require for me to be pushing any buttons?" she called out._

"And then it was all _whoosh_ and Fixit was all 'why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?' to the spider-former bot. It was awesome, you so should've been there." Magic repeated for the thousandth time as she lay across her bed upside down, head hanging off the edge and hair touching the floor.

"I heard you Magic, along with the last hundred times you told me." Sam rolled her eyes as she scrolled through her twitter feed. "You do realise that I had visual feed of the fight so I do know what happened?"

"I know, but it was so epic and I can't go telling anyone. You're the only one who'll listen." her sister argued passionately.

"That's not true. Fixit would most likely want to bask in his glory. Um… where is everyone anyway?" Sam finally looked up from her screen and once again entered the real world. "We haven't been here that long..." she spoke to herself.

"Oh everyone's at the field watching Russell play football." Magic stated, rolling off her bed. "Wasn't really my thing so I skipped out and I knew you'd be bored so I told them you'd pass too." she explained.

"Oh alright then." she muttered before delving back into the digital world.

"Nice talking with you too Sammy." Magic murmured, getting off the floor and leaving the room. Carelessly, she slid down the banister of the staircase, leaping out the front door and into the junkyard. "Geez this place is quiet." she huffed shortly, bored our of her mind. "Maybe I should've gone to the game?" All of a sudden, she jumped out of her skin as her phone buzzed to life, blaring Rapunzel's part from 'I've Got A Dream' in Tangled. Fishing it out of her pocket, she grinned as she saw the caller ID, flipping her phone open and pressing it up against her ear.

"Hey, how goes the day?" she laughed in greeting.

" _Um… I owe your family a LOT of ice cream. Sorry."_ the caller responded with fake sincerity in their voice, making Magic wince sympathetically.

"Sorry man, Sam told me what happened with you and Sensei douche-bag. How you holdin' up?" she consoled her friend.

" _I think I'll be better in a few days. My old roommate lives in some city in… the next town over I think? He said that I could move in with him until he gets married and then I can have his place. He's moving to Griffin Rock, Maine apparently. A complete island of technology for the person who still doesn't know what instagram is."_ they laughed on the other side of the line.

"Oh, they are going to tear him to pieces if he isn't a high techy-techy sorta guy. So you're moving then." she asked sadly, saying it more like a statement than a question since she already knew she'd be loosing her and Sam's closest friend. A sigh was heard on the other side of the line.

" _Look, just because I'm moving, doesn't mean we're never gonna see each other again. We'll see each other at Christmas and on birthday_ s." they said. " _You guys aren't losing me._ "

"I know. So much is changing though. Just a lot to handle, with what's been going on over here and with mom and dad. Sam didn't take it well and I-I try to stay strong and, and happy," she stammered as she could feel tears welling up. "But I think they forget that sometimes I'm just one person." she choked.

" _Mental hugs. Mental hugs._ " she was instructed. " _Take a deep breath. Calm down. And just take life one day at a time._ "

"Okay." Magic breathed, purposefully taking several deep breaths to try and calm herself before she got too het up. "One day at a time." she repeated. "Thanks M. You're full of all that wise-crap that makes me feel better."

" _Yeah well, me and my 'wise-crap' are going to go devour more ice cream before going to Kai's house tomorrow to get the last of my stuff._ "

"I still can't believe Kai left you for that horny little man-child."

" _Me neither but what's done is done and I'm not looking back anymore. I gotta go. Bye."_ and with that the phone dial went, signalling the call had ended. Pulling her phone away she went to shove it into her pocket. Her fingers slipped though and the gadget landed in the damp muddy floor.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. Her frustration spiked and the sound of broken crockery sounded from behind the tarp where the bots had some of their technology. "Wasn't me!" she proclaimed, holding her arms up in the air, thinking someone would turn the corner at that moment and blame her. Her phone forgotton, she hesitantly stepped forwards, arms slowly lowering to her sides.

"Fixit? You in there?" she called out. No answer. Taking a step closer, she saw a faint blue hue escape the sides of the tarp, trying to escape the darkness of the storage area. She swept back the tarp to see the blue cubes she'd seen the bots drinking and using for other things were all intact apart from one which seemed to have shattered. The blue liquid seemed to be bubbling and increasing in mass. "Holy crap that so is not me." she hissed, running away. "FIXIT!"

* * *

The bots soon returned from Rusell's football match in high spirits. With Russell scoring the wining goal they were all proud of him, especially Denny. But their positiveness quickly diminished when they saw Fixit trying to clean up the energon mass while Sam and Magic watched on helplessly.

"What happened, Fixit?" Bumblebee asked the minicon, using his leader tone.

"Well, I was not present at the time, but Magic claims to have heard something break and then next thing, energon was multiplying and spreading all over the storage area. It appears to have stopped increasing in mass though." Fixit explained.

"We offered to help out, but Fixit said something about us 'dying a slow and excruciating death if we came into contact with it'" Magic pitched in.

"That was the right call. I've only ever heard of two cases that survived energon exposure and one of them was countered with dark energon. The other had side effects for years after. She may even still have them now." Bee rambled.

"So like what happened with Sam then? She was seeing anything that had energon. The more energon, the brighter the object." Magic observed.

"Uh, yeah. Sam, you were seeing energon?" Bee asked amazed. The blonde turned to him, craning her neck up to meet his face.

"Uh huh. Fixit and these cubes were lit up like the 4th of July." she mused.

"What's the 4th of July?" Strongarm whispered to Sideswipe who shrugged in response, similar to how Denny and Magic were earlier.

"This is strange. You must have had contact with energon sometime in your life. But that still doesn't explain what happened to the cubes. Magic, what exactly happened? And don't leave out anything." Bee instructed her. She cleared her throat.

"I was walking around the yard, on the phone. When the call ended, I accidentally dropped my phone which _really_ frustrated me. Then I heard the sound of glass or porcelain breaking. I pulled back the tarp and the energon was just full on bubbling and growing. So I just ran to get Fixit and that's all I know. Honest! It was not my fault!" she defended herself.

"We believe you Magic. But it sounds like you're taking after Sam more than we'd like. Both of you have had incidents involving energon."

"So what? Magic's emotions set of the energon increasing?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Precisely." Fixit cut in.

"Wow, so you guys have, _superpowers_ now! That's so awesome." Russell exclaimed smiling.

"Sure, awesome. Up until it causes blindness, fiery pain and can't be controlled." Sam drawled.

"...Every cloud has a silver lining?" he said. Both the girls sighed.

"Until you girls know how to control your new powers, I think it would be best if you stayed at the scrapyard." Denny entered the conversation finally. Both girls started spluttering in protest, not fully forming sentences.

"Denny Clay is right. You are both liabilities in the field and in public until your abilities are being controlled, not controlling you." Strongarm backed him up. Magic groaned in defeat while Sam crossed her arms.

"Well then, you lot are the energon experts. Hope you guys are ready to help us get a grip on these… abilities." Sam stated.

"We'll all help you Sam. Magic as well." Bee assured her.

"Thank god. So I don't have to be nihilistic. Thank. Freaking. God." Magic praised the heavens. "Shit, I never picked up my phone."

* * *

 **Told you it was rubbish. Absolutely shocking. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
